On Love, In Sadness
by Mello-Mellon
Summary: A collection of ficlets, not quite big enough to be its own fic. Title is a song by Jason Mraz, or course :3 Stories are better than summary, of course.
1. Sleep Talking

Yayy fan fiction for school!!!

-*-8-*-

Mello never stopped talking. Not even in his sleep. Not that Matt would tell him this. It was fun to listen to Mello as he admitted random things.

Mello usually seemed to have a dream connecting to his past, so Matt would have to wake him up.  
But in some cases, he was just rambling.

Like now.

Matt smiled as he heard the first grunt from the blonde, and closed his laptop so he could listen.

Matt knew already that he had some strange obsession with glitter, loved to sing, could actually sing I'm Yours by Jason Mraz in his sleep, and was a vegan, not a vegetarian like Matt had originally thought.

Matt sat and listened for hours. But he would always ignore the three words the blonde muttered indirectly at the red-head the night before...

-*-8-*-

SOUNDS AWESOME, HUNH?!

Review! ^^


	2. Never Known

Random ideas I get that aren't...full fics?

Iuno.

Enjoy~

-*-8-*-

Mello sat on his bed and thought. How was he going to say this?

He spend hours every day thinking about this.

Until he finally figured it out.

All he had to do was say it.

He kept a grin on his face the whole day, Matt and others giving him queer looks.

He walked with Matt to their room, where Matt asked him what the fuck he was doing.

"I have to tell you something~"

"Yeah? Go for it." Matt sneaked a pack of cigarettes into his pocket.

"I--..." Mello's words were choked up.

"What?"

"Uhm, nothing." Mello laughed coldly. Matt shrugged.

"Well I'm going outside."

"Okay..." Mello watched Matt leave. _'I love you...'_ But the words wouldn't be said until he died.

-*-8-*-

Fff

Review ^^


	3. Striped

LOL Fail.

I have no idea what I was thinking.

-*-8-*-

"Mello?"

"Yeah?"

"When we get married, I want a striped wedding dress."

"Of course you do...wait, what?!"

"Black and white striped dress?"

"No, what did you say before that?"

"...when we get married?"

"Since when are we getting married?!"

"Uhm, Mello..."

"What?!"

"We've been planning this for like, a year..."

-*-8-*-

I'm a retard XD

But I am making my dress when I get married, and it's going to be black and white striped!

8D

Review! ^^


	4. Lockers

Yayy, bullying!

...or not.

-*-8-*-

Dark blue lockers lined the walls in the hallway, some locks unhooked carelessly, leaving them open like a free store.

A tough-looking teenage boy sauntered over to his locker, located next to a certain red-heads'. The thinner boy tried to ignore him, but the bigger one just smirked, slamming his own locker shut.

"Hey, cherry-head~" he chimed. The red-head ignored him, silently closing his own locker. "Hey, I'm talkin' to you!" The red-head glanced up at the taller boy.

"What?" The brown-haired boy smirked, before slamming open a locker and shoving the cherry-head into it with a loud crash, a shelf falling, hitting the helpless boy in the head before falling to the floor with a clatter.

A tiny stream of blood dripped down the boys' face, the older boy smirking wider as he slammed the locker closed again.

At least an hour later, a thin blonde boy noticed how beat up the locker was, and opened it, revealing the unconscious red-head.

"Oh crap..." the blonde muttered.

After he had carefully dragged the boy to their room, he laid him on the bed, as he woke up.

"Mmm...what?" The red-head glanced about the room.

"Someone beat you up, you'll be fine..." the other said. The red-head nodded.

"Okay...I trust you."

-*-8-*-

I was staring at the lockers in band.

XD

I wrote 'Lockers' at the top of my page, and my friend was like O_O

It was cool.

Review! ^^


	5. Trees

LOL

WTF

-*-8-*-

A slanted tree stood in the courtyard of Wammy's House, full of soft green leaves.

"Hey, Matt," Mello began, "let's go climb the tree outside!" Matt looked up.

"What? No, I don't like going outside." he decided.

"Oh, come on!" Mello begged. "Just for a little bit!" Matt sighed.

"Fine..." He saved his game and put it in his pocket, standing up to go with Mello.

Once the boys got outside, Mello made a mad-dash for the tree. Matt continued walking at a bored pace, groaning as he saw how high the tree was, and knowing Mello would do anything to get to the tip-top of it.

"Damn it..." Matt muttered, and began climbing after Mello.  
They got a little above the middle branch when Matt declared that he was too tired to go on.

"You lazy-ass, this tree's only like, 15 feet high!" Mello continued, and Matt had no other choice but to follow the blonde.

"Ughh, finally." Matt sighed, collapsing against a branch.

"See? It wasn't that bad." Mello stated, sitting on the branch just above Matt's.

They talked for a bit, and before they knew it, the sun was almost gone. After a while of silence, Matt spoke up.

"Trees are romantic." Mello looked at him.

"What?"

"I said that trees are romantic."

"How?"

"Iuno. They just are..." Mello thought.

"I guess so. You can do that Spiderman kiss."

"Exactly." Matt said, glad that it was dark so his blush was hidden. "But, I don't think I'll do that kiss. I'm not good at hanging upside down." Matt laughed. Mello didn't.

"I am." Matt stopped laughing.

"Uhm, what?" Mello fell forward, clinging to the tree with his his legs, locking his lips on Matt's.

Matt, shocked and happy, fell out of the tree completely.

"...moron."

-*-8-*-

XD

Review ^^


	6. Soap

I was thinking in Band class again...

And...this came up!!

And I feel like having a mute Matty :| Been thinking about Broken Colours by CityGirlDreamer too much.

-*-8-*-

Mello traced his finger on the wall as he walked against it, heading down the hall and to the bathrooms. Notes on Rome were boring.

Matt had calculated everything, and knew he was out of camera-shot where he was walking. Until he ran into Mello.

"Oh sh--" Matt stumbled backwards, Mello sending him a harsh glare, before waltzing into the bathroom. Matt frowned, walking into the bathroom himself.

"Why are you following me?" Mello asked, now sitting on the sinks.

"..." Mello scrunched his brow.

"Wait, you're Matt, aren't you?" Matt nodded. "You're mute, right?" The red-head nodded again. Mello looked thoughtful before speaking again: "Do you have anything to write on? Or with, for that matter?" Matt stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out a pen. He checked his other pockets.

_'No paper.'_ he wrote on his hand, facing it towards the blonde.

"Well you can write on yourself and me." Mello decided. Matt nodded again, sitting next to Mello. "So, don't you have classes?"

_'I'm ditching.' _Matt wrote with a small grin. Mello nodded.

"Me, too." He cracked his fingers as he spoke. "Wanna play with soap?" Matt looked confused.

_'Sure. What could it hurt?' _ Mello grinned and hopped off of the counter, walking to the soap dispenser.

"If you have it in your hands," he put the soap on and ran water over his hand, "and shape your hands in a ring, and blow," Mello blew lightly, a large bubble forming before popping. "that happens." Matt nodded. "Try it." Mello smiled at Matt, and Matt complied, copying Mello's actions. He smiled.

After the floor and counter had soap all over it, the bell chimed loudly.

"Shit," Mello hissed. "Wash your hands so they don't know it was us!" Matt nodded, rinsing his hands off before following Mello out of the bathroom. He took out his pen and grabbed Mello's hand.

_'We should do that again tomorrow.'_ Mello grinned.

"Okay."

-*-8-*-

Hmm

LOL

Review! ^^


	7. Naked Games

I KEEP SAYING PWNED.

WTF

This chapter is based on a true story (but I didn't win D': )

-*-8-*-

Matt shook water out of his hair, wrapping a towel tightly around his waist.

Mello walked into the living room, seeing Matt, naked, on the couch, and playing video games.

"Uhm..."

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Matt yelled.

"Errh, Matt?"

"What?!"

"What are you doing?"

"Playing games."

"Where are your clothes?" Matt sighed and paused his game.

"I'm seeing if being naked will help me defeat this stupid boss." he explained.

"...interesting." Matt nodded, resuming his game. "So, is it working?"

"I...I think so." Matt mashed the buttons on his PS2 controller. Mello sat down to watch.

"...what happened?"

"FUCK YEAH!!!" Matt threw the controller on the floor like a football, pulling Mello up harshly for a victory dance.

"You're insane." Mello laughed.

"And you're not." Matt stated, dancing with the blonde like they were at a ball.  
"Yes I am."

"Really?"

"Yes, Matt."

"...prove it." Mello grinned.

"Okay~" He smashed his lips against Matt's, almost making the red-head drop him.

"Errh..."

"See? Insanity~" Mello turned and walked towards his room, swinging his hips slightly more than he normally did.

-*-8-*-

YOU ALL THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE SEX GAMES, HUNH?

LOL

PWNED.

Review! ^^


	8. Bleach

I was dying my hair when I thought of this.

Heehee

-*-8-*-

Mello walked into the living room with tinfoil all about in his hair, sitting on the couch, and flipping through the channels on the T.V.

Until Matt walked in.

"Uhm, Mello?" Mello jumped.

"Wh...oh...oh shit!!" Mello jumped up, ripping off the foil and running into the bathroom.

"Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah?" Mello called back, turning on the wated.

Ten minutes later, he walked out, looking normal.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Mello, do you dye your hair?" Mello snorted.

"Of course not."

"Why was there foil in your hair then?"

"There wasn't." Matt picked a ball of foil up.

"Yes there was. And there's bleach in it!" Mello shook his head.

"Nope." Matt sighed.  
"If you say so." Matt sat down for a minute. "You know I can smell it, right?"

"What? Oh, the bleach?" Matt grinned at him. Mello frowned. "Shit."

-*-8-*-

Oh, lol

I have ANOTHER ongoing idea after watching Some Kind Of Wonderful.

:3

Review! ^^


	9. Lick

FFF

YOU GUYS DIDN'T REVIEW CHAPTER 8!!

...not like I care, though...

*cries*

lmao enjoy~  
-*-8-*-

Matt sneaked up behind Mello, who was sitting at a desk.

"What'chya drawin'?" Mello jumped lightly, covering his drawing.

"Just a portrait..."

"Of...?" Matt tried harder to look.

"Myself."

"Ooh, can I see?" Mello paused.  
"Nope."

"Awwh! Why not?"

"Because it's stupid, now go away."

"Come on, let me see!" Mello growled.

"No." Matt sighed sadly.

"Fine..." he walked out of the room.

Two hours later, when Mello was watching the news on the couch, Matt sneaked over to the desk, snatching the book.

"Hah!!" he shouted. Mello looked up annoyed, then horrified.

"Give it back!" He pounced off of the back of the couch, but Matt was one step ahead, slamming his door and locking it. "Matt!"  
"Just let me look!" Matt flipped open the first page. "Whoa, Mello, do you design dresses?" Mello blushed.

"No!"

"Henh." Matt looked at the few other pages of dresses, coming across himself. "Wow, Mello, you have some talent."

"Wh.."

"Is this supposed to be me?"

"N-no! I drew that before I knew you!"

"Mello, I bought this notebook for you." Matt flipped to the next page. "Is this the picture you were hiding? You as a...cat?" Mello hit the door.

"Give the thing back!"

"Wowie, I'd lick you if you looked like this." Matt chuckled, causing Mello to groan in embarrassment.

"You'd lick me if I were a cat?"  
"Hmm...you're right. I'd lick you anyway."

-*-8-*-

I was talking to Skulls-And-Kisses and this popped up.

Link to the pic: http://skulls-and-kisses(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Leopard-kind-of-lol-141372637

You know the drill, replace (dot) with .

Review! ^^


	10. Glow

L-lol...

Yeah...

-*-8-*-

"Uhh, Matt..."

"Yeah?"

"What's this?" Mello held up a square wrapper.

"A condom."

"..."

"What?"

"Why do you have this?"

"It's glow-in-the-dark!" Matt exclaimed, shutting the door and turning off the lights. A light green glow came from Mello's hand.  
"That's...nice." Matt turned the lights back on and Mello handed the condom to the red-head.

"I have more if you want one."  
"Why do you have so many?"

"They were free..." Matt said. "So do you want one or not?"

"Why would I need one? I'm gay, Matt."

"So am I, but you can never be too careful. Especially after what happened at Near's birthday."

"I guess so...but still; I don't need one." Mello denied.

"Pft, if you say so." Matt dropped the condom in a drawer filled with several more. Mello shook his head.

"At least we'll be able to see if the lights go out."

-*-8-*-

I was talking with Skulls again :|

Bwah haha

Review! ^^


	11. Asshole

Wrote this really late.

Got like, four and a half hours of sleep last night.

XD

Yayy...

More of an angst.

The other one I'm writing is, too XD Sorry

-*-8-*-

Mello knew.

He knew he was an asshole.

He bullied everybody. He fucked with them. He hit them, stolen from them, broke them, teased them demanded from them all...save for one.

But this time, someone might as well have stamped ASSHOLE onto his forehead.

He'd left.

He'd left Matt.

Matt, the only one he hadn't bullied, fucked with, hit, stolen from, broken, teased, or demanded from.

He'd left him, though.

Doing something like this could have been like all of the above actions times ten.

It could have been nothing to him.

Mello wouldn't know.

Because he had left a note. A fucking note! It was lower than a text-message break up.

It was worse than a break up...

It was more like years of love and promises and friendship had spiraled down the sink.

But did that stop Mello?

No.

Because Mello was an asshole.

-*-8-*-

Mehh

XD

Review! ^^


	12. Over

*showers glitter on everyone*

-*-8-*-

"You do realise..." Mello started.

"Reaise what?"

"...that this is the end..." The boys were silent.

"No it's not." Mello looked up.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Well...why do you say this is the end?" Mello paused. "Exactly."

"Matt, listen to the logical side. How are we going to live through this? Even if one of us lives tonight, the other will die anyway. We can't beat Kira." Mello laughed coldly.

"How do you know we won't both live, Mello?" Mello sighed.

"...fine, let's assume we're both gong to live. Okay?" Matt smiled.

"Okay." Matt leant up and kissed Mello on the lips, resting his head on Mello's chest. "What should we do when we get home?" Mello's heart broke.

"We'll do everything we want." he mumbled into Matt's hair.

"I'll finally beat that stupid game." Matt smiled.

"I'll probably just have more chocolate."

"I'll learn to cook for us."

"We can get a pet."

"We can have victory sex." Mello paused.

"Fine by me." They both laughed softly.

-*-

Matt slinked into his car, rolling down the window so Mello could lean in and kiss him for as long as they could go without breath.

"Can't wait for the victory sex." Mello mumbled.  
"Me either...Mello..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you..."

"...I love you, too." They locked their lips again, a few people looking.

"See you at home..."

-*-8-*-

BLEHH

I wrote this 'cause I was sad about someone's mother dying.

Mehh

Review! ^^


	13. Fairytale

If I don't get two out today, sorry.

I'm planning for an anime con. Haha

-*-8-*-

Matt and Mello were six.

They spent most of their time in a secret attic they'd found, which explained why so many of the toys from the common room were stolen.

The boy's favourite game to play was make-believe. They'd make families, the most. But this particular day, it was Matt's turn to chose what to make up, and he chose fairy tales.

"Why that?" Mello asked.

"Because you'd look cute in a dress." Their innocence let the comment pass with the blonde shrugging, and slipping on a long red dress.

"Now what?"

"You can be the princess, and I'll be the prince, and you were kidnapped by an evil dragon, and the castle can be...this!" Matt dragged a tall box into the middle of the floor.

"Okay." Mello got into the box with Matt's help, and ripped a hole into it for a window.

They took a few minutes to get ready, then Matt pretended to fight the dragon, using a paper towel roll as a sword. Once his ninja-like episode was over, he helped Mello back out of the box, but by then they were both laughing and not taking any of it seriously.

Of course, neither of them knew that in several years, their lives would come to a screeching hault.

-*-8-*-

Fuck.

XD

Review! ^^


	14. Paffendorf

OI

My Halloween Matt and Mello fic will probably be late...

I'm going to a haunted house Friday, and want to know what it's like before I write about one.

Heehee

Also, Paffendorf is a song, if you didn't know. LOOK IT UP.

-*-8-*-

If he had to listen to this song one more fucking time, he may just have to put a hole through someone's head.  
"Matt." Mello growled.

"...hunh..." Matt grunted, too occupied with his game.

"Matt, dude, turn that song off."

"...'kay." Matt continued playing.

"Matt!"

"What?"

"Turn it off" ...no reply this time. Mello groaned. "Where's it coming from?"

"Uhh...Iuno."

"The laptop?" Mello glared at the silver thing.  
"Yeah..." A loud gunshot was heard throughout the house, and silence followed the echoes of the shot, save for the pause music on Mario.

"All better." Mello smiled, leaning back onto the couch. Matt twitched, and turned his game's volume down, too.

But, after a minute of quietness, the music started again.

"SOD OFF!!!" Mello screamed, as he shot bullet after bullet at the poor laptop. Silence filled the room again, as Matt had turned off the T.V. to hide in the bedroom.

"All better~" Mello repeated.

-*-8-*-

...what gave me this idea?

I have no clue.

XDD

Review! ^^


	15. Rick Roll'd

XDDD

This song cam on my iPod (yes) so I had to.

And I uploaded Paffendorf a second ago, make sure you saw that :3

-*-8-*-

Mello boredly sat through an important video about the Kira case.

"That looks fun." Matt stated.  
"Very." Mello was almost ten minute through the video. "Thirty minutes to go."

Another five minutes passed.

"This isn't telling me anything!" Mello declared, growling. "And it's--"

_Never gonna give you up,_

_Never gonna let you down,_

_Never gonna run around and desert you~_

The speakers rattled.

"Wh.." Mello looked to Matt, who was kneeling on the floor so he wouldn't fall to hard from laughing. "What the fuck's so fucking funny?!" Mello demanded.

"Y-you just got Rick Roll'd!" Matt laughed harder. Mello twitched, but laughed a little at the absurdity of the situation.

"Does that mean I can stop watching this?!"

"Y-yeah, Mels." Matt giggled (girlishly).

Mello closed out the screen, making that cool effect where it looks like the whole sceen of a show was closed out like it.

-*-8-*-

…

Teehee...

Review! ^^


	16. Pants

D-don't ask...

-*-8-*-

Mello smirked, watching Matt sleep.

Tomorrow morning would be fun.

But first, Mello had to prepare.

He threw open Matt's closet door, taking every pair of jeans and hiding them under his own bed, hoping Matt wouldn't find them.

Yepp, tomorrow would be fun.

-*-

"Mello!!" Mello grinned at the worried tone that Matt had.

"Yeah?"

"Where are my pants?!" Matt walked into the main part of the room where Mello was, pantless.

"Uhm...I-Iuno..." Mello blushed, pretending to read The Long Walk by Stephen King.

"Well you better find out, or I'll stay like this all day." Not that either would oppose.

"Go ahead." Matt smiled, and sat on Mello's lap. "Wh.."

"I'm going to sit here until you tell me where my pants are."

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll do whatever I can to get them back~" he declared.

"Whatever meaning...?" Matt smashed his lips to Mello's, lips locking until Matt pulled back.

"Things like that~"

"I don't see any problem with that~"

"How about this?" Matt bit Mello's neck.

"AH! They're under my bed!" Matt smiled and jumped off.

"Thanks~"

-*-8-*-

Okay, well, at lunch, my ex Ricky decided to plan to steal my jeans, and I'd walk to school with no pants and yell "Ricky! Where are my pants?!" and he was like "That would make a good story." so I wrote it.

Huzzah.

Review! ^^


	17. Luck

I did this for bellwork.

lol

The bold words are our vocab words XD

-*-8-*-

The **adversity** of this young, read-headed and **prudent** boy was far from over. And the only **fortuitous** bits of his life was when he was allowed to be out of the house. In school has beaten, and the home was beaten. But when he was alone, all of his problems just seemed **inconsequential**.

He spent a minute to **scrutinize** a small, dying bug on the dirt. Until a blonde boy came up behind him, and decided to **censure** the boy squatting on the ground.

" you any new clothes," he concluded. "Come with me."

-*-8-*-

woot!

I did this all talking into the computer.

Review! ^^


	18. Vampyres vs Zombies

You love me.

-*-8-*-

7:36 PM  
Mello:  
Matt, Wer'e not going to turn into zombies from the swine flu...

7:37 PM  
Matt:  
Prove it.

7:38 PM  
Mello:  
Because a lot of people had swine flu, and they're not zombies

7:38 PM  
Matt:  
I meant the dead ones  
And  
Prove it.

7:38 PM  
Mello:  
that made no sense...

7:40 PM  
Matt:  
Prove that they're not zombies.

7:40 PM  
Mello:  
Because, they're not. What exatly are zombies in Your mind?

7:44 PM  
Matt:  
People who were dead, but came back to life?

7:45 PM  
Mello:  
so they will be smelly, and brainless, and stupid, so you will be able to tell

7:47 PM  
Matt:  
Possibly. Have you ever seen one?

7:48 PM  
Mello:  
Well if they're dead, and they come alive, its only common sence they will smell bad, and they're going to be brainless, because the brain is also dead and won't come back

7:50 PM  
Matt:  
It depends on how long they've been dead, and how would you know that they didn't have brains?

7:50 PM  
Mello:  
..................... I win you fail end of conversation

7:51 PM  
Matt:  
How do you know that I'M not a zombie?

7:52 PM  
Mello:  
Because you're not. And you won't.

7:52 PM  
Matt:  
I won't what?  
Get the flu?

7:52 PM  
Mello:  
Be a zombie

7:53 PM  
Matt:  
Prove it

7:53 PM  
Mello:  
Prove you are  
You can't. So that's my proof that you're not.

7:53 PM

Matt:  
I didn't say I was, I just asked how you knew I wasn't.  
What if YOU'RE a zombie?

7:53 PM  
Mello:  
I'm not.

7:54 PM  
Matt:  
And that's what you WANT me to think.

7:54 PM  
Mello:  
If I'm anything no human it would be a vampire.

7:56 PM  
Matt:  
Vampyres aren't real. You've been in the Sun a billion times without turning into dust.  
Or sparkling.

7:57 PM  
Mello:  
Wheres your proof they cant be in the sun and that they sparkle?

7:58 PM  
Matt:  
My proof is that hundreds of years ago, people wrote about them dying in the Sun. And prove that zombies don't exist.

10/15/2009  
7:58 PM  
Mello:  
Point made, You fail

7:59 PM  
Matt:  
I just proved it!

7:59 PM  
Mello:  
Nopee. Fail.

8:00 PM  
Matt:  
Well then, prove that zombies don't exist.

8:00 PM  
Mello:  
I don't see them, hear them, feel them, or taste them so I win.

8:02 PM  
Matt:  
I don't see vampyres, hear, feel, or taste them, either  
So  
I wom  
won**

8:02 PM  
Mello:  
So bassical we both failed.  
basically*

8:03 PM  
Matt:  
But zombies seem more likely. Because all they have to do is have radioactive stuff bring them up. But how the fuck would vampyres begin?

8:06 PM  
Mello:  
They're born that way  
don't judge

8:06 PM  
Matt:  
How could you be born that way? Vamps are like gingers?

8:10 PM  
Mello:  
You just are.

8:10 PM  
Matt:  
Pfft  
And you can rise from the dead from a lot of things  
like radiation

8:10 PM  
Mello:  
Nope

8:11 PM  
Matt:  
Yeah, Go listen to Aim For The Head by Creature Feature!

……………………………………………………………………  
Mello appears to be offline.

-*-8-*-

This was a real convo that I had, but I edited my friends' bad spelling.

XDD

I was the one who supported zombies, and Michael supported vamps.

Vamps sounds like a racist slur.

So...Vampyres: 0 Zombies: 1

XD

Review! ^^


	19. 6AM

Don't ask about all of the 6s.

It was random.

-*-8-*-

June 6th.

That was the day Matt had...died, if you will.

It was Mello's fault, too.

He was too much of an egotistical bastard, too cocky to know when to stop -to know when the physical abouse had taken its toll.

And it had been 6 years.

6 years today, in fact, as Mello walked up 6 flights of stairs.

He was informed that Matt hadn't gotten any better or worse almost every time he came to see him.

So Mello would just sit by the bed and apologise over and over again.

Because Mello knew that Matt would hear him somehow.

But then came today, where he got worse.

Much worse.

"You'll be lucky if he lives until tomorrow morning." the doctor had told him.

It was 6pm.

And Mello spent that night crying.

He cried until he was out of tears, and had to force himslf to stay awake and continue whispering "I'm sorry."

A loud beep jolted the blonde, and to his horror, 6 doctors were rushing in franctically and yelling.

Matt was pronounced dead at 6am on Friday, June 6th, 2006.

-*-8-*-

June = 6th month

on the 6th

for 6 years

6 flights of stairs

6pm

6 doctors

pronounced dead at 6am

Friday = 6th day of the week

on 2006

Yayy

If you can't tell, Matt was in a

Review! ^^


	20. Cellphone

This almost happened in my class.

XDDDD

-*-8-*-

Mello dully watched the teacher walk out of the room without explanation.

"Hey, Mello." Matt poked the blonde with his cellphone.

"Oh yeah." Mello took it and began typing a message.

"Just tell her it's you."

"Well duhh."

"Mels, why are you hiding that in your backpack? Mrs. Glau's not even here."

"I know..." he continued the message.

Another few minutes left the other students conversing and Mello texting Charlee.

A click at the door signified their English teacher coming in.

So Mello threw the phone behind his back in surprise/a spaz moment.

Matt giggled.

Mrs. Glau raised an eyebrow.

"Way to go, Mels. Way to go."

-*-8-*-

Yeaaaah.

I think I should do them in a sex ed class together.

Should I?

Review~ ^^


	21. Fingertips

This...just...no.

Never mind.

-*-8-*-

Cold fingertips touched the smooth, warm skin on Matt's belly, causing him to shiver lightly, small goosebumps raising from his skin.

The fingertips were soft, due to the fact that the prints had been burnt so badly.

But they were freezing.

Matt frowned, shifting in his sleep. Whoever was touching him really needed to stop.

They disappeared for a second, relocating to his bare shoulder, making the red-head shiver again.

"Matt..." he barely heard the word, attempting to swat away the cold fingers. "Matt, you need to wake up." The words slurred in Matt's ears.

Hot.

It was hot.

A sudden sweat washed over his skin as he realised how hot he was.

"Matt." The fingers tapped his shoulder, making Matt wince and writhe slightly.

Hot.

…

Hot...fire...

Fire!

When was there a fire?

The thin fingertips grabbed hold of Matt's hot face.

"Matt. Wake up. Now." Matt gasped, and shot up, causing the owner of the fingers to step back quickly.

Freezing.

Everything but his legs...

"Mels..." he croaked. Mello raided an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Why am I so...so hot?" Matt tried to blink the tired blindness out of his eyes.

"You have a heating blanket on you, you dumbass."

-*-8-*-

It WAS gonna be srs, but NO. D

This is like Rick Rolling people...in a way...in my imagination...

stfu.

I'm ill, therefore insane.

Wooooooooot.

Review! ^^

PS. Still need to do that bathing scene!

That's a note to myself, fyi.

AND SEX ED.

GO NOW, MELLON! *flies away*

PPS. I'm gonna update something on my profile about my not-out-yet-fic called Clockwatching~


	22. Kisses

SDFGHJKL

FLUFF

*screams and hides in a corner and cries*

Also, if I don't get one of these out every day anymore, I'm working on Clockwatching.

And there's a summary-ish thing of Clockwatching on my profile :3

-*-8-*-

Mello punched the wall, watching paint chips fall to the floor.

"Mell--" Matt stopped in the doorway as Mello hit the wall again. "Mello, stop." Matt took another step. Another hit. "Mello!" Mello ignored him still, slamming his fist against the wall again. Matt froze as he heard a loud crack that was clearly not the wall. Matt sighed.

"Fuck..." Mello muttered. Matt knelt down by Mello and took his hand gently, before kissing it. "Owh, quit it!" Mello blushed. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Kisses always make things better." he informed, kissing his swelling hand again. Mello blushed more.

"Well...I guess it feels a little better..." Mello mumbled.

"Good." Matt stood up with a smile and kissed Mello on the lips.

-*-8-*-

Blehh, I suck~

XD

If you read this, review, 'cause I only have like, two or three people who review, and I want to know if any more than three people read this. XD

Review~ ^^


	23. Dance

**Ooo, bold!**

**I'm WORKING on the bath scene, but I wanna get this up :3**

**I'll attempt the bath one next.**

**It's half-written.**

**And I still have the Misa x Mello request to write -_-**

**lolol**

**I fail epically :)**

-*-8-*-

Mello turned his back and closed his eyes, then turned back and opened them.

Yep.

Matt was in the middle of the living room dancing drunkenly.

No matter how many times Mello blinked, the scene still remained the same with Matt twirling about the room.

"C'mon, Mels! Dance with me!" Matt grabbed Mello's hand and brought him into a too-close dance.

"Matt, what the hell?" Mello pushed in protest against Matt.

"Awwh, don't be like that~" Matt brought him closer, until he was against his striped chest.

"Matt, leg'go!" Mello squirmed lightly.

"Nope, this is my favourite song, and we're dancing to it." Matt decided as Butterfly started.

When Mello didn't protest much, Matt began dancing again, but in a less drunken fashion.

"I thought you were drunk..." Mello mumbled after a moment.

"Just tipsy." Matt smiled.

"Still drunk...I didn't know you could dance."

Matt shrugged. "You know...DDR."

Mello smiled, too. "So what now?" Mello asked near the end of the song.

"Usually there's a dip," Matt spun and suddenly dipped him, making Mello gasp and unconsciously hold Matt's shoulders tighter. "Then there's a kiss." Mello opened his mouth to protest before Matt's lips were pressed on Mello's, a slightly victorious smile laced on Matt's lips. "Then it's done." he straightened up, lips still centimetres away from Mello's.

"That's it?" Mello smirked and the next song came on.

"Yep."

"Good; 'cause this is my favourite song~"

-*-8-*-

**If you have any requests for oneshots, tell me :)**

**I'll get them out as soon as I can XD**

**You can request in a review, on dA, or in a PM.**

**I don't care. XD**

**Has to be Death note, though, and I'm best at Matt and Mello and BB, but anything's fine.**

**Anything but Takada...**

**And Butterfly is by Jason Mraz.**

**Review! ^^**


	24. Bathtime

BE AWARE::I UPDATED A CHAPTER TODAY, SO THERE IS ONE BEFORE THIS XD

**Since when do I have someone get nekkid in mah stories?!**

**Since naow!**

**...not a lemon, btw XDDDDDDD**

-*-8-*-

"...Matt?"

"Hn..."

"Matt, how long's the bath been running?"

"...oh shit!" Matt dropped his game and sprinted to the bathroom.

"Is it overflowing?" No answer. Mello took it as a yes. He would have helped, but of course he wouldn't be able to walk without Matt's help.

"All right." Matt walked out a minute later. "Let's go." He hoisted Mello off the couch, letting the stubborn blonde take as much of his own weight as he could.

"Go away, I'm undressing." Mello protested.

"Mello, I've seen it before, it's not going to hurt me now." Matt rolled his eyes. "You complain about this every day." Matt helped the other get his shirt off without scratching his burns.

"Well I'm sure I can do this myself."

"Mels, you can barely get into the bathroom by yourself, let alone bathe."

Mello pouted. "Well that's not my faul—let go of my pants!"

"Yeah, it kind of is your fault for blowing yourself up, and no, I will not let go." Matt pulled the blonde's pants down. "Wow, you wore boxers today."

Mello flushed. "Well, yeah...just hurry up!" Matt shrugged and yanked Mello's boxers down, before setting him in the water.

"There, was that so bad?" Matt jammed his sleeves up his arms and reached for the bar of soap.

"No, I'm doing that. You always go...too low." Matt frowned before dropping the soap into Mello's hand.

"I'll get the shampoo, then." Matt turned, and squatted to get a new bottle of shampoo while Mello attempted to clean himself.

After a couple of minutes, Matt let a bit of the shampoo drizzle onto Mello's hair.

"Which one is that? Can't smell..."

"Strawberry." Matt began to lather it in before Mello could change it.

"No, I don't wanna smell like a girl!" Mello tried to swat Matt's hands away, only resulting in pain and soap on the wall and Matt's face.

"You already look like one anyway." Mello pouted.

"Bitch."

"Mm hmm..." Matt turned on the shower head and ran the water over Mello's head. "Can you get out by yourself?"

"I don't wanna get out. I think we should save water." Mello smirked, before yanking Matt into the bath.

"Wh..Mello! What the heck?!" Matt removed soaked chunks of hair from his forehead.

"I'm saving water, Matty. You should try it." Mello poured the shampoo on Matt's head.

"But we'll need to wash my clothes, which won't help anything." Matt stated.

Mello shrugged. "Oh well. This is more fun anyway."

-*-8-*-

**Oh, Mello.**

**Review! ^^**


	25. Fake

**The first part of Matty being an idiot.**

-*-8-*-

I smiled and laughed lightly.

I smiled the fake smile, and laughed my fake laugh.

I knew Mello couldn't tell.

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy with him and all, but one person can only take so much.

But I'd still smile my fake smile, and hide everything else in the bathroom.

I don't **need** the drugs or razors, but I had them, so I used them.

Mello almost found out once, when I'd slipped o the ice outside and my sleeve rode up my arm a bit.

He didn't, though.

I hid my drugs behind something I knew he would never move -the cleaning supplies.

I let the thin blade tickle my wrist, but too deep, apparently, because I passed out about two minutes later.

-*-8-*-

**The next ficlet will be this continued.**

**XD**

**Review! ^^**


	26. True

I opened my eyes.

Wasn't I in the bathroom a minute ago?

I looked towards the window.

It wasn't morning when I was...

…

I remember now.

"Hey." The voice rang in my ears.

"..."

"It's me." Mello?

"..." I heard him huff.

"Wake the fuck up, you asshole."

"What?"

"Good, you're awake." I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously." Silence.

"So..." he looked up at me, and looked hurt.

"What's wrong, Mels?"

"Wh..what's wrong with **me**? Dude, what's wrong with **you**?" I wave of anger and hurt washed over his face.

"...what?" I didn't catch on.

"You shoot heroin, don't you?" It hit me like a brick. "You cut your wrists, too. You smoke pot, don't you?"

"..."

"God damn it." Mello huffed and walked away, coming back a minute later. "You shoot this, don't you?" he held up a vile. I stayed quiet. "Why?"

"..."

"You don't even have a reason!" He growled and threw the little glass jar at the wall and I heard it crack. I cringed.

"Mels..."

"No, never mind, forget I said anything. I'm not anyone to tell people not to do drugs. I'm especially no one to tell them not to cut their fucking wrists." He paused. "Gods, Matt, why? Can't you stop? What if I hadn't found you in there? You could have bled to death, Matt..." He stopped again, relaxing slightly.

"I can stop..." I mumbled.

"Can you? Really?" He looked back up. "I saw your wrists, you've been doing it for years, Matt!"

"Mels, I can stop for you!" I decided, raising my voice. He hesitated.

"I swear to God, if I find any more drugs or razors I'll fucking shoot you."

"I know...withdrawal will be fun for the both of us." I grinned lightly.

"We'll live..." Mello sighed and relaxed completely. "You'll live."

-*-8-*-

Maybe I should do a third part with withdrawal?

If I should, tell me in a review~

I'm uploading a snogging scene in between probably, though XD

But you'll like that better than Matty in pain.

Yayy

Review! ^^


	27. Snog

**BE AWARE: Another ficlet was uploaded about half an hour before this one XD**

**Little snogging scene :3**

**Randomly thought it up looking up fanart~**

-*-8-*-

I don't know what came over me, but it was something big, and a decision I made in less than a second.

I saw a thin leather-clad leg first, before the rest of him as he stepped out of the train looking rather pouty.

I squashed my cigarette under my boot and shut off my DS.

He was walking towards me slowly and-- holy fuck, was he beautiful.

I shifted from one leg to the other and waited. Leather. Fucking hot.

Leather gloves. Leather boots. Leather pants. Leather vest.

His fucking face was beautiful, although scarred.

His hair still looked soft, and was pulled back into a tight ponytail.

He was about a foot away from me now.

I wished I looked better.

"Hey." he stated.

"..." I grabbed his shoulders and smashed my lips to his, obviously surprising him.

...bloody bright, I was.

He didn't push away as I thought he would, but wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my own on his neck.

His tongue slipped into my own mouth, and I honestly didn't care if I'd suffocated on that kiss before he pulled back for air.

"...well then." he said. I blushed. "You've changed." He shot short glares at people staring.

"Uhm, yeah." I grinned.

"...you have braces?" I closed my mouth. He smiled.

"Let's go home." I smiled again, not letting my teeth show.

"We can continue later?"

"Always."

-*-8-*-

**Woot.**

**Nothing much to say XD**

**Review! ^^**


	28. Withdrawal

**Split into 6 SMALL bits XD**

**And I have a question at the end not thing!!!**

-*-8-*-

-*-Day one-*-

I yawned for about the tenth time in fifteen minutes.

"Quit that." Mello mumbled.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Withdrawal symptoms." I sneezed. "Shouldn't you know this?"

"I've never touched a drug in my life, Matt, not even pot, so sod off." A sudden pain stabbed my shoulder. I hissed.

Mello looked slightly worried. "What'd you do?"

"Withdrawal, Mels." I stood up. "I'm going to bed."

-*-omg, day two-*-

I slept through this day, occasionally waking up to sneeze and cough.

-*-Three-*-

I couldn't move.

At all.

And I was on the floor, of course.

"Me-els..." I groaned. I heard the door click.

"What? ...whoa, what?" He was coming towards me.

"I can't move. It hurts..."

"Oh, Matt..." He touched my shoulder lightly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get me the fuck off of the floor."

"...okay. It'll hurt." He slowly lifted me up, managing to get me onto the bed without too much trouble.

I couldn't sleep that night.

-*-Fff, four-*-

It didn't hurt as badly today.

I got up and ate, of course resulting in throwing it all up.

That was the first time I'd eaten all week, and now I was more hungry than before.

How dandy.

-*-Aaah, five!-*-

I still had a dull ache just about everywhere in my body, and I couldn't eat without vomiting. My head hurt like a bitch, and I couldn't stop fucking sneezing!

God damn it, and Mello wouldn't be home today.

At least I could move.

-*-And six. Huzzah.-*-

My headache was gone, the dull aching everywhere else was fading, and I could eat again. Huzzah.

I watched Mello dump my drug into the toilet and hide the razors somewhere else.

He was back to letting me hug him and being nice.

I liked it.

"Told you you'd live." he smirked into my neck.

"Mm hmm." I rolled my eyes. And sneezed.

"When'll that stop?"

"I don't know. Soon. I hope." He scoffed lightly. "I love you, you know." I muttered.

"I know. I love you, too." I felt him kiss my neck.

"Good."

-*-8-*-

**wth, ending D XD**

**Hokay, I'm going to start ANOTHER story, which probably won't be out for a while, and will have at least three whole parts.**

**The first part, Love For A Child, is Matt and Mello's life BEFORE Wammy's.**

**Should I alternate PoVs with chapters, or do half the story in Matt's, then the second half in Mello's?**

**If you don't understand, here: Ch 1-10: Mello's PoV and Ch 11-20: Matt's PoV**

**Or Ch 1: Matt Ch 2: Mels Ch 3: Matt (etc.)**

**Tell me what you think~**

**Review! ^^**


	29. Note

**I was passing notes in Maths class and...yeah.**

**This seemed like a good fic.**

**We didn't come out of the closet like this in it, though XDD**

**Enjoy~**

-*-8-*-

A folded paper was dropped onto Mello's desk.

"Wh.." Mello unfolded it.

'There's a rumour going around about someone finding a note that said that I like you as more than a friend. I thought you might wanna know about it since it involves you. Have you heard about it?

-Matt'

Mello frowned.

'I've not. Do you know who could've started the rumour? Sounds stupid. People hold hands all the time.

-Mello'

Mello tossed the paper back on Matt's desk.

Matt huffed lightly.

'The girl who started it has dark brown hair. It was in a ponytail today. And "the note" supposedly had my handwriting.'

Matt threw the note at Mello's head.

Mello thought.

'A lot of girls look like that. Is she in our classes? And did she just assume it was you, set it up, or was it an actual note from somebody?'

'I have no clue. It's really stupid, though. So people really have nothing better to do?' Matt tossed the note back.

'Apparently. Who told you that this was going about? Someone I know?' Mello wrote back.

'I don't know if you know her. Her name is Amber. I dunno her last name. She's in my 5th hour.' Matt handed the note to Mello obviously.

'I don't know her. Ash her if she can figure out who started it.'

'I tried...she's like "I don't know her, I just overheard it." Damn, I should have kept the note we wrote.'

'Did she show it to you? What if she's lying anyway? Ha, if it gets too bad we can just tell a teacher.' Mello dropped the note back.

'We were just talking about it on a note. Why would I write a note saying that I like you and not rip it up and throw it away? It's just stupid...'

Mello read it over. Then grinned.

'So is the rumour true, then?' He handed Matt the note. Matt hesitated.

'I never said I do.'

'You never said you don't.'

'Well what if I do?' Mello huffed.

'Just answer the question.'

'Well, I guess I do.' Mello flushed slightly and wrote back.

'So what're you going to do about it?' The note was given back to Mello as the bell rang and he was walking out of the classroom.

"Hm?" He looked at the last word.

'This.'

"This?--" Matt's lips locked with Mello's for a few seconds.

"That~"

-*-8-*-

**Huzzah.**

**Look me up on Wordpress! I'm mellomellon!**

**Review! ^^**


	30. Hallelujah

**I've tortured Matty enough, now it's Mello's turn.**

**Henh**

-*-8-*-

Matt followed the shredded remains of his shirts up the stairs.

"Mello?" he called for about the fourth time.

…

No answer.

Matt continued, slowly, looking through each room.

Why the Hell did Mello want such a large house?

He heard music in the distance. He couldn't tell what song it was, though.

It got closer, enough to where he could make out the repeated word.

Hallelujah.

Over and over.

Damn it, why was he playing that?

It sounded like the song had ended, but it restarted seconds later.

_I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you? _

Matt frowned. What the Hell was this?

As he got closer he could make out the words echoing off the walls.

_It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah  
It got louder and louder, ringing in Matt's ears. When would he reach the end of this damn hallway?

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah _

He had to be close.

A minute later, the song was pretty close to being over, and he assumed he was close to the door since he almost had to plug his ears to keep the music from bursting his head.

_  
There was a time you let me know whats really going on below, but now you never show it to me, do you? (and)  
Remember when I moved in you; the holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah

Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
And its not a cry you can hear at night, its not somebody who's seen the light, its a cold and its a broken Hallelujah 

Matt reached a door that was rattling from the bass and twisted the handle.

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah_

Matt looked for a lightswitch.

_Hallelujah _

He gasped and his breath caught in his throat.

_Hallelujah _

Matt's knees gave out and he fell to the floor.

_Hallelujah _

He watched Mello hang from the ceiling by his neck, swinging lightly back and forth.

_Hallelu---u---jah _

-*-8-*-

...ahem...

I feel reaaaaally twisted lately.

Henh

Review! ^^


	31. Boob

**This really happened :|**

**At my friend's house.**

**It was great.**

-*-8-*-

"Mello, you need to act like a normal human being here. This is a semi-formal par-tay." Matt smiled and knocked at the door.

"Yeah, yeah."

"You should change your wallpaper, too."

"Why?"

"Has tits on it? Duhh." The door swung open.

"Hey, come in." Both boys walked in, instantly going into the kitchen, which was deserted.

"Just change it to something normal." Matt pointed to Mello's phone.

"No, shut up."

"Change it."

"I'm not changing it because of a stupid..." The other room fell silent. "...boob." Matt blinked. Everybody in the other room began laughing.

"Nice going, Mels."

-*-8-*-

Actual story: I was walking into my friend's kitchen to get my phone, and my wallpaper is a naked girl version of Mello, and I had my other friend (who's a boy) tried to block me, so I just dragged him in there. So I open my phone, and I guess my friend's dad paused the T.V. and I was like "Boob." and EVERYONE (meaning 6 or 7 people) start cracking up.

It was awesome.

Review! ^^


	32. Text

**They're texting, because this is a convo my Mello and I had through text. XD**

**Winn.**

-*-8-*-

Dude, Mels, you were supposed to pick me up an hour ago!!

-Matt, 4:09PM

- - -

Shit! I was sleeping.

-Mello, 4:12PM

- - -

I called you a billion times! Now I'm freezing! Thanks!

-Matt, 4:13PM

- - -

Come home and I'll warm you up.

-Mello, 4:13PM

- - -

If I could have come home, I would have. But you have to pick me up or the rain will kill me.

-Matt, 4:14PM

- - -

*groan* I'm coming.

-Mello, 4:15PM

- - -

Good. I hope I don't freeze to death waiting for you, 'ho.

-Matt, 4:16PM

-*-8-*-

Yes, this is retarded, but I'll get something better out soon.

Something...twisted, maybe? Muah haha

Should I move my Songfics over here? XD

Maybe...

Review! ^^


	33. Guitar

**Written at school.**

**Have you ever watched So You Think You Can Dance and replaced the dancers with Matt and Mello?**

**I have.**

**It's great.**

-*-8-*-

Mello growled.

"Matt, what did you drag me here for? Can I take this blindfold off now?"

"No, Mels, be patient."

"I've **been **patient for ages!"

"It's only been a couple of minutes."

"Whatever..." Matt continued dragging the blonde boy down the hallway.

"...can I take it--"

"Just a minute!" Matt shoved through tall doors. "Sit here." Matt pushed Mello onto a couch, resulting in another low growl.

"Didn't Roger teach you not to shove?"

"Didn't Roger teach you to shot the fuck up?"

"Didn't Roger teach you not to smoke?"

"...touche...all right, all right, chill out." A hollow noise was heard a second later.

"What was that?" Matt sat next to him and began strumming notes. "A guitar?" Mello pulled the cloth off his face and blinked.

"Durrh." Matt smiled, smoothly plucking the strings.

"...I didn't know you played." Mello commented for the lack of better things to say.

"I've known for awhile..."

"What are you playing?"

"Something I made up. Hear 'em." Matt started to sing softly, strumming in a creative pattern. After a moment, Matt took a nervous shaky breath and sang slightly louder.

Mello's breath caught in his throat. Matt's voice was beautiful, he registered. The voice was firm, and getting louder. Matt glanced up at Mello.

Mello, who obviously wasn't a patient person, leant up and silenced Matt with his lips, feeling Matt's soft smirk.

The guitar stopped and Matt kissed back.

He would learn anything to get a kiss from Mello.

-*-8-*-

**Hmm...crap ending. XD**

**Oh well~**

**Review! ^^**


	34. Eyes

**Don't know why I thought of this. XD**

**Just seemed original.**

**Anyone else do this?**

**Never seen it. XD**

-*-8-*-

People constantly ask about my goggles.

They're the wonderful shade of orange, covering my eyes perfectly. At least people can just assume they're brown, when they're really red. They're fairly bright, but dark in a figurative way.

I can see things. Above everyone's head is a jumble of numbers and a full name. For some reason I can understand these numbers. My eyes are also the main reason I was orphaned.

My parents thought I was mental.

It's also one reason why L took me. Plus the fact that I'm the best damn hacker in the fucking world.

Anyway.

I obviously know when Mello will die: January 26th, 2009.

Even if I can't see my own name and death date, I know that's the day I'll die, too.

We can't stop the death. We could make it come sooner, but we can't make it come later.

I'm not exactly sure what Mello's plan is going to be, but it's going to kill both of us.

Or maybe it's not going to be for Kira. Maybe we'll just die naturally...how unlikely.

But I'll be happy to die with Mello.

Mello is the only one who knows about the eyes. He knows it's true. His comrade had them.

I heard the slurping of a straw and Mello spoke shortly after.

"What's with him?" He gestured secretly to a tall, pale man with dark brown hair.

"Why?"

"I just wanna know."

I sighed. "Danny Walker. February 22nd, 2054."

"Hm..." He hesitated. "When am I gonna die?"

"I don't think you wanna know."

"I do."

"Nahh. I'm not gonna tell you."

"What if you get a kiss for it?"  
"Nope."

"Make out?"

"Noo."

"Romantic night out, plus make out?"

"No, Mels."

"...sex?"

I growled. "I'm not going to fucking tell you when you're going to die, Mels! It's hard enough for **me** to understand, and I honestly think it's better that you don't know." He was silent for a moment.

"Sorry..." I sighed again.

"It's fine...so what was that about sex?" I grinned.

-*-8-*-

**Why are all of my endings so awkward? XD**

**Ooooh well.**

**As long as you get the fact with Matty and the Shinigami Eyes. :D**

**Review! ^^**


	35. Sleep

**This is from three and a half hours of sleep after watching paranormal activity O_O**

**i'm a tard xD**

**enjoy**

-*-8-*-

"Mels." Mello blinked slowly before rolling his head and facing Matt.

"What?"

"Mels, you need sleep." Mello huffed.

"I'm fine."

"You know demons aren't real."

"I know."

"You were clinging to me throughout the whole movie, from the beginning to the end."  
"Shut up, I was not."

"You haven't gotten any sleep in the past two days."

"So?" Mello held back a yawn obviously.

"You need sleep."

"...bed's too...cold."

"Then I'll sleep in there with you." Mello huffed.

"You're gonna wake up and stare at me for three hours like that one chick..."

"I am not."

"You are too."

"Mello, why would I do that to you?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Mels, come on, get sleep. And for God's sake, put your rosary down." Matt looked at the fingers that were twisting the beads.

"It's a habit..."

"Right. I'll be back after I make the bed." Mello hummed in acknowledgement.

Moments later, Matt returned clad in too-big Mario pyjama pants and a too-big striped and torn shirt.

"Mels." No answer. "Mello?" Matt peeked over the back of the couch. Mello was asleep. "Well finally." Matt smiled to himself and sighed. He crawled on Mello and Mello hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Mels..." and inaudible whisper, heard by only both of them.

-*-8-*-

**why can't my days go like this? xD**

**whateva~**

**i think you should all listen to thoushaltnot :D**

**GOGOGO**

**review! ^^**


	36. Coconut At Sea

**I'm sorry...i dug this up, and laughed so much that I HAD to post it**

**this was a dream someone had**

**i'm sorry I made myself an OC -_-**

**I wrote this out like, more than a year ago.**

**Or a tiny bit less. Iuno**

**enjoy O_O xD**

**if there are any spelling mistakes, it's because I was too lazy xD**

-*-8-*-

Coconuts At Sea

"Ah! Where the hell are we?!" I yelled. "Omfg, are we in...a coconut?!"

"By the looks of it, I'm 79% sure that we are inside of a coconut." L concluded.

"How the hell did we get in here? And why is it so big?" Mello asked, looking around.

"Hey! I know how to get out of this!" I squealed.

"lolwut?" Everyone said in unison.

"We'll eat our way out!"

"What the- That's insane!" Light yelled at me.

"YOUR MOM'S INSANE!!" I yelled back.

"...Touche."

"Anyway, coconuts are edible! Let's go!" I yelled.

Everyone began eating the coconut.

"Ugh, coconuts are gross," Matt complained. My response was a :O face. "Oh fine. Err, how did you get your face to go sideways?" He asked before biting into the fruit.

"All in a day's work, my friend." I replied.

We continued eating until we were all flung to one side of the coconut.

"AHHHH!!!" everyone screamed.

"Okay," I said as I felt us land with a big splash. "Who the FUCK would randomly throw a coconut in the ocean?"

"Kira might..." L said and everyone's heads turned to Light.

"Are you kidding me? I already told you, I'm NOT KIRA!" He yelled.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"O...m...g... Near blends in with the coconut!!" I said, remembering him.

"I- err..." he said.

"I have a great idea!!" Mello suddenly exclaimed wiping coconut off his face. He then proceeded to pick up the small boy, and jump out of a hole in the coconut.

"Oh boy..." L said as we all peeked out the hole. Mello fed Near to the sharks. Then, somehow, he spoke to them and we were being taken back to shore by them.

Once we arrived everyone fell onto the sand and rested and I dashed up to a shark.

"My saviour!" I yelled and attempted to kiss it. When it tried to eat me I ran back to my friends.

In order to survive, everyone began building a sand castle to live in.

As people stared I ran into one of the walls and fell down.

I slowly rose to my feet slapping Light in the face for no apparent reason before looking off into the distance with glistening eyes and my hand over my heart.

"Hey," I said letting my hand drop. "Is that what I think it is?" We all walked over and there it was...

A weed plant.

Before we knew it, we were high. Higher than the moon. Matt sat cross-eyed making a strange 'ahh'-ing sound like you might do for a doctor when he checks your throat. Mello rolled in the dirt like a dog that was just washed and attempted to dry off by rolling in dirt. Light sang some campfire songs, for example, the one on SpongeBob. L was on his side, with his knees pulled up to his chest like normal giggling. And I ran around everyone, somehow yelling things I didn't know I knew in Japanese.

Suddenly, Mello and Matt were on the ground making out, with Light, L and I staring.

"OMG I WANNA TRY!" I said taking a step forward. "Wait," I stopped. "Mello is a whore." I stated slowly and ran up a tree; only to fall out if it. As I lay on the ground, Matt came up and sat on me.

"Noo!" I screamed and ran back up the tree. Again I fell and Matt smacked me on the face.

Then Misa walked in.

"Whoops, looks like the party's over!" Light said randomly.

Everyone started cracking up.

"Let's go!" I said pointing. Matt, Mello and I giggled and skipped down the Yellow Brick Road, leaving the others behind.

"WHERE DID THEY GOOOOO?!?!" We heard a yell from the beach but we were already singing on the Yellow Brick Road.

"Mello! Mello! Mello!" I said, over and over again.

"What!? What is it?!" He snapped. Obviously the weed was wearing off.

"MELLO YELLO!!!" I screamed and started running back to the others. I tripped and fell face down on the ground soon after.

Light and L bolted over to me to see if I was okay.

"TARA! WAKE UP!!" They yelled. Suddenly I was having giggle fits and rolling around.

"But the weed wore off an hour ago... WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, WOMAN!?" L screamed and I got another slap in the face.

"I was laughing cause I called Mello Mello Yello," I said.

"Mello!" Matt yelled. "Be nice to your sister!"

"NANI?!?!" Everyone said.

"What the FUCK man!" Mello said and then the island exploded and we all died.

-*-8-*-

**I want to make it clear that I have never touched drugs xD**

**this was a dream my (now ex) friend had about some of our friends and us.**

**Oh gods.**

**Review! ^^**


	37. Closet

**How unoriginal is this? XD**

**Oh well. I really like the way I wrote it.**

**Enjoy~**

-*-8-*-

As young adults, Matt and Mello played little kid games. Such as hide-and-go-seek. With Matt's stupid dog. They only played for about ten minutes before getting bored, and going out to see the dog sleeping on the couch. But they still tried.

"Count to thirty." Matt was telling the tall, spotted dog as Mello rolled his eyes.

"He can't understand you, Matt, let's just go."

Because the boys were so thin, and fairly short, they could hide pretty much anywhere. Matt preferred not to hide in small spaces, his laziness taking over. Mello honestly didn't give a fuck where he hid, he'd usually hide in the smallest space possible if he even played. But they both decided to hide in a large space today.

Matt sneaked into the walk-in closet, shutting the door and turning off the light, the useless window letting the moon shine in. He sat under it, setting his feet on a box.

The door swung open again, and caused Matt to start. The scarred blonde paused, then glared at Matt.

"Move over."

"Mello, we can't both hide in the closet." Mello blinked. Then smirked. "What?"

"So," Mello closed the door and sat against it, Matt giving him a weird look. "have something you wanna tell me about?"

"...what?"

"Well, you said we can't both hide in the closet, so I assume you have something to tell me."

Matt was silent for a moment. "Mello, you're a retard, get out."

"No, if you have something to tell me, tell me." Mello crawled over to sit in front of Matt's feet, resting his elbow on the box.

"I don't have anything to tell you, Mello." Matt moved his feet back.

"Honestly?" Mello stretched out over the box, leaning into Matt's face.

"Uhm..." Matt tried to move his head, the wall not helping him.

"Yes?"

"Mello, I'm not...gay." Matt blushed.

"You sure? I am." Matt furrowed his brow at Mello's statement, blushing more.

"Well...I guess..."

"Well? You guess what?" Mello smirked at Matt. Matt studied Mello's expression. "Well come on, spit it out!" Mello ushered. Matt rolled his eyes, then pressed his lips to Mello's.

"Happy?"

"Hm...not sure if I'm convinced..." Matt shook his head.

"You're a dumbass, Mels." Matt kissed him again. "Now?"

"Here, let me do it." Mello leant forward, tipping the box a little and licking Matt's lips, trying to keep his balance. Matt shoved his feet under the back of the box to make it stay slanted without wobbling, and kissed Mello harder.

Matt jumped at a sharp bark outside the door. The box tipped over. Mello landed on Matt's chest and grabbed his shirt.

"...I think he found us." Matt stated. Mello glanced at Matt through his hair.

"Great job, Sherlock."

-*-8-*-

**Didn't know how to end it...xD**

**I think I wanna write a long story.**

**Should I start Clockwatching, Love For A Child, or the one I haven't named yet? XD**

**If you want summaries of each, tell me in a review.**


	38. Photos

I can explain my not having Mello's birthday fic, or ANY fics...you see, there's a thing in schools called finals. They destroy a couple days of your life, and give me writer's block :D

But I figured you deserved SOMETHING for Mello's birthday; like a picnic.

I'm going on one Saturday with Mello and Near, and we'll make vids, and that will make up for my retardation, yes? :D

Enjoy.

-*-8-*-

"Why do you have so many pictures of me on your stupid phone?" Matt looked up.

"...hey! What are you doing?!" Matt paused his gameboy and Mello moved from the middle of the couch to the far end, away from the red-head.

"Just looking at your pictures."  
"Well give it back, you nosy jerk!"

"When did you take this one? Am I sleeping?"

"No, give it back!" Mello smashed himself against the arm to hide.

"Nope." He continued flipping through the photos. Matt grabbed at the phone and Mello sunk into the couch more.

"Come on, Mels!" Mello hid the phone behind his legs and sniggered. Matt growled and grabbed Mello's shirt, as Mello shoved his feet hard against the coffee table, causing the couch to fall backwards and Matt to roll off. Mello tried to get up, but of course, was stuck in the corner of the couch.

"Fuck!" Matt smiled and sat next to Mello, who was still half upside down, and still trying to hide the phone. Matt's smile turned into a smirk as he yanked the phone away.

A moment later, Matt's lips were on Mello's, ans Mello heard the clicking of the camera.

-*-8-*-

I really need to write a fic where they're actually together O_O

All of them are their first kiss. XD

Maybe I'll make one tonight...maybe~lol

Review!


	39. Insane

For English extra credit, because I am fail. XD

I don't think this would be fit for it's own thing, so I put it here. XD

Enjoy~

-*-8-*-

It wasn't fair. Why did all of these children end up here? Sure, they were six-year-old orphans intelligent beyond belief, but did they deserve this? Wammy's drove all of us nuts. The orphanage which forced the poor souls to become insane. I knew who's fault that was, of course, but did they know? Probably. Like I said, intelligent beyond belief.

Between the ages of eleven and fifteen, I managed to hide in impossible places, watching. Observing. I only honestly payed attention to three of the students, those three being the top students.

Number one was a white-haired, white pyjama-clad, pale-skinned boy called Near. His eyes were grey and emotionless. Although I'd spent so much time watching the boy, the only emotion I'd witnessed was a smug smile after he'd aced a test, and when the rankings were posted every other Sunday. But it was only a flash of the smile.

He loved blank puzzles. And robots. And stuffed animals. Basically all toys in general. For all I know, even as a seventeen-year-old man he still plays with those silly things. I'd only seen his room twice, but the second time he had ten times as many toys as the first. He never seemed to be stressed or upset, possibly because of the toys, I don't know. What I do know is that he won.

Number two, my favourite, a hot-headed, blonde, selfish, emotional, girlish, chocolate-eating boy. The list could go on, but I'm afraid I do not have the time to write down all of his traits. He went by the name Mello. Which is fairly ironic, given his personality. I would consider him to be the exact opposite of Near. He would score just one or two points less than Near did, and for the next two days, you could expect a hissy fit. A violent one. He tried to be number one, failing each time to beat this white-headed twit. And I'd bet you a million bucks he studied more than Near ever did.

Emotions flew through his icy blue eyes constantly. He wouldn't stop eating this stupid chocolate, being sure to make each bite of the candy snap loudly. Most children didn't bother talking to the blonde, fearing him, practically. As if he would rip off their heads with one single wrong remark. Well, he probably would have.

Number three. He may have been the most...normal one of the three. His hair was reddish-brown, never brushed. He only wore stripes, and most of his shirts had cigarette burns in them. He stayed in one spot all day playing video games. Video games! He didn't even care about L, or Near, or being number one. He just went with the flow, and let his horrible life pass him, caught in between the world of gaming and Earth. The red-head had no confidence in himself, and was too cocky to know when to shut his mouth. He talked far too much at times, most of those times resulting in some scrawny kid beating the extra two lives out of him.

But Mello, being his best friend and roommate, always came and kicked some butt. Matt acted like it wasn't any kind of big deal, and went on. He seemed to take life like a video game; you had three lives, you could reset whenever you wanted to, there was always going to be a pause button, and he could always find new lives somewhere or another. I know he was the smartest of the three, possibly smarter than me and L put together, but he wouldn't dare try to reach the number one status, refusing to betray Mello.

These notes I've taken will probably reach L's arrogant eyes before anybody else's. I still have all other 74 children to note. Linda, Charlee, Clyde, Leon...far less important students, but worth my short amount of time.

Wammy's made us all insane. They took our names away, and forced new ones on us. Instead of being addressed as Beyond Birthday, I went by BB. Mail Jeevas went by Matt. Miheal Keehl went by Mello. Nate River went by Near. And so on and so forth. But who knows? Maybe it was just the first generation of orphans who went insane. None of the second generation or third have committed suicide, like more than half of the first.

What I do know, is that I need to begin planning.

-*-8-*-

Riview! ^^


	40. Pocket Knife

"Mello, why do you carry that stupid pocket knife around all the time?"

"Because, Matt, I'm undeniably sexy, what with this leather outfit, scar, and long blonde hair, that I'm positive it will keep me safe from people who may try to rape me."

"I thought that was why you dragged me everywhere you go?"

"No, you're just bait. If people see I have a knife and I'm ready to kill them, they'd just go straight for your sexy body."

"What? You drag me around so **I** can get raped by creepers? I thought I was being dragged about because you're like a horny teenage girl who likes fucking people in nearby cars!"

"That, too, but that's not the point. My point is that when they go for you, they won't see me come up behind them and stab them in the head."

"..."

"Exactly."

"But what if the creeper's a robot? It wouldn't matter if it got sta--"

"Matt, what do you think the possibilities of a robot coming to rape me are?"

"Well, you **are** sexy."

"True, but the correct answer is 2 in 1,000."

"And how did you come to that number?"

"I made it up just now."

"So what if it's really 999 in 1,000?"

"It's not."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I just said it's 2 in 1,000."

"Mello, you're an idiot."

"Safety first, Matty~"

"That's not what you said last night when I offered you the condom..."

"Matt, how many times do we have to go though that? It was a **used** condom. I'm not using that."

"It was not used! You just didn't want to put it on!"  
"What difference would it make if I did? We have no STDs."

"I'm pregnant."

-*-8-*-

Please do not question this, as I was playing with my knife whilst I wrote it.

...yeaaah. Review. ^^

P.S. I got a crazy fic idea last night.

It'll be called The Princess and the Dog.

Yes indeed. It is a fairy tale. Shalt be five chapters long~

And I'm working (slowly) on all the other ideas~ woo hoo!


	41. Chocolate

I AM ALIIIIIIIVE.

AND EATING CHOCOLAAAAATE!

So, my excuse for the month-and-a-half long absence: I needed a break, and had writer's block.

I couldn't even write for Matty's birthday D:

So I decided you needed THIS CRAP. YOU BETTER LOVE THE CHOCOLATE OUT OF IT.

-*-8-*-

"Mello...what are you doing?"

"Eating chocolate. It's great. I love it. I need more. Want some?!"

"Err, no thanks, Mels... Where did you get that from?"

"BB."

"...that explains it."

"I-I think he drugged it. But I need more. Can we get more?"

"...Yeah, he drugged it."

"Obviously."

-*-8-*-

REVIEW~


	42. Valentine's

THIS IS A LATE VALENTINE'S.

I wrote it a long time ago. XD And I just found it yesterday :D

It's also a DAY-LATE BIRTHDAY GIFT.

For me.

-*-8-*-

Mello rummaged through his drawer.

"Damn rosary..." Mello smirked at the words. He felt naked without it, and of course, couldn't find it.

"Hey, Mels!" Something suddenly flew in, hitting him in the head and falling to the floor.

"God damn it, Matt!" Mello looked up, but Matt had apparently left already...

He sighed as he picked up the...heart-shaped box...weird. The plastic wrapper was torn off in seconds and Mello peeked inside the lid.

Chocolate.

"Fuck yes." Mello whispered, dropping the lid and picking the first chocolate off, popping it into his mouth. "Hm?" Mello looked back at the box. "A?" A bold letter was printed on the bottom of the box under the chocolate he'd chosen. He picked the second one. "N?" He continued, tossing each bit of chocolate in his mouth and trying to figure out the letters.

After the last one, his stomach hurt, but he couldn't care less, as he read the sentence.

"Anata o aishite imasu, Mello."

-*-8-*-

Yeah, yeah.

I bet the Japanese is incorrect. *frown*

BUT I DON'T CARE :D

Review!


	43. Thunder

I've discovered that rain helps me think :DD

So huzzah!

Enjoy this random thing xD

-*-8-*-

"Stop staring at me." Came a sleepy and muffled voice belonging to a skinny red-head.

"How can you even tell? Your face is buried in a pillow. You're not even facing me." Mello replied, dropping an empty chocolate wrapper on the floor. "I thought you were sleeping, too."

"The rain..." Matt mumbled.  
"Yeah, it's raining, Sherlock. What about it?"

"Nothing. Never mind." Mello cocked and eyebrow and reached for another bar of chocolate. I loud boom of thunder rattled the windows, and Mello noticed Matt curl up slightly.

"...are you afraid of _thunder_?" Mello asked, smirking lightly.

"No, Mello, I'm not afraid of--" Another crash had Matt stop mid-sentence to yelp. Mello frowned.

"Not afraid of thunder my ass." Mello sat up in his own bed.

"Shut up, Mello. Lie back down." Matt managed through the pillow. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Come here."  
"...why should I?"

"Because you'll never get to sleep if you're alone in your stupid bed, which is oh-so-conveniently placed under the fucking window." Mello said, scooting over as much as he could. "Hurry up." Matt hesitated, but another bolt of lightning partnered with thunder had him swing his legs off of his bed and walk up to Mello.  
"There won't be enough room..."

"Matt, you're as skinny as a twig. Lie the fuck down." Matt sighed and sat on the bed, pouting. "And now you sleep." Mello pulled Matt down with him in a swift motion and managed to get the blanket over both of them. Matt looked at Mello, still pouting and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that skinny..."

"Yeah, you are, Matty. Sleep now."

"Shut up. And...what if I don't sleep?"

"I'll have to do something." Matt scoffed.

"Like what? Make me sleep in my own bed?"

"Maybe throw that bed out the fucking window. Or a surprise~"

"...well now I'm curious."

"As you should be~" Mello grinned.

"I'm not gonna sleep. I want to know what you'll do."

"Well what if I hurt you?"

"I don't care. And I know you wouldn't." Mello rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You really want to know?" Matt nodded and smirked lightly. Mello only had to move about five inches before his lips were on Matt's. Matt, who honestly wasn't expecting a _kiss_ blinked as Mello pulled back.

"That's what I'll do." he declared. Matt blinked again and smirked.

"I don't think I wanna sleep anymore~"

-*-8-*-

BITCH ENDING

WTF

oh well.

Review!


	44. Death Stick

HOLY JIZZ.

I wrote NINE of these last night. XD

I am set for the week 3

And rain makes Writer's Block leave! Huzzah! I'm so happy :D

Here's the first ficlet :3

-*-8-*-

Mello pouted as he watched Matt light another cigarette. The blonde would happily shoot the death stick, if only it wasn't so close to Matt's face.

"Matt." Mello mumbled, getting a grunt in response. "Matty, I wish you'd stop smoking." Matt glanced at Mello through red locks.

"Why?"

"You're slowly giving yourself cancer. And wasting our money. Which is why we live in this hell-hole." Mello huffed. "Plus, you always smell like smoke." Matt shrugged as smoke rolled over his lips.

"You can't deny that I look fucking hot right now, though."

-*-8-*-

Yes. All of the week's fics are SHORT AS F.

xD

Review!


	45. The Game

"Damn!" Matt shouted, pounding his fist on the kitchen table and allowing the spoon in his cereal bowl to rattle. Mello looked up.

"What now?"

"I lost the Game." Mello blinked.

"God damn it, Matt, go die in a pit."


End file.
